Naruto Last Unicorn Challenge Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: Challenge Idea. Naruto didn't know what he was getting himself, getting himself adopted by this beautiful woman with a mark on her forehead, no-one knew where he went but after meeting him again the question now is, would Naruto return to Konoha or stay with the woman. My whole idea has a bit of spoiler, since I wrote how I think it should end, with my reason. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **After seeing a picture on DeviantART under the name** +Last Unicorn -Lilac Forest+ **it got me remembering of the 1982 movie that I watched while growing up.**

 **Then it got me thinking, how about a young Naruto, who had a bad day at the Academy and just wanted to be left alone for a while, away from the glares and whispers about him, so he went to the forest outside of Konoha, just to get away from it all, but after sitting under a tree and relaxing he ends up falling asleep.**

 **Just after nightfall, a white horse with a horn came quietly along, seeing the little human child alone in the forest confused the Unicorn, why would a young boy be out at this time, using her magic horn to look through Naruto's memories she see's everything that happened to him, leaving her with heartache for someone so young to be all alone and hurting, yet she can't help but be happy that young Naruto somehow retains his innocents, granted he pulls pranks but they don't really hurt anyone.**

 **But the thing that concerns her the most is the being sealed inside of Naruto, The Kyuubi, after thinking for a while, Amalthea decides to try and help by going into Naruto's mind, where she talks with the fox about how she would help in someway, of course the fox knows the unicorn wants to help since it's in their nature to help people of virtue and innocence, so the fox agreed to help Naruto in someway,** **Amalthea offers to release the fox without hurting Naruto, though the fox was tempted, he explains that for the time being, until the man that controlled him to attack Konoha in the first place is stopped first, being sealed in Naruto is the safest place for him.**

 **So after leaving Naruto's mind, thanks to years of learning, she turns herself into a human once more, where she wakes Naruto up and asks if he wanted to be adopted and go with her, to leave Konoha for the time being and become stronger in his own way.**

 **After thinking for a second, thinking of all the people who cares about him, he agrees to go with** **Amalthea and become her adopted son.**

 **A few years later Naruto and** **Amalthea started to become closer, slowly becoming more than just a stepmother and stepson, when Naruto reached a certain age she tells him who and what she really is, but Naruto doesn't care.**

 **At a beach towards the ocean, they both ended up bumping into a group of Konoha-nins namely the Rookie 9, with Team Gai, the girls on the team blush at how handsome Naruto's become, thinking that he couldn't be the same Naruto from Konoha that went missing, while the guys, minus Sasuke, who didn't really care and Neji, who has more control of himself, what with being a Hyuuga and all, were blushing at the beautiful woman next to him.**

 **While everyone was trying to talk Naruto into going back to Konoha with them, minus Sasuke, Naruto turns towards the one who raised him and became more then just a mother-figure to him, all** **Amalthea tells him is that it's his choice to go back to Konoha with them or to stay with her.**

 **After thinking it through, Naruto apologises to the groups and explains that even though he misses all the people who cared for him growing up, he had sometime to think and realises that Konoha never truly felt like a home, since everyone in the village glared and whispered about him behind his back, even though he saw them, that if he goes back to Konoha the cycle of hate they had towards him would ignite again, but maybe this time they'll be more worse then just glares and whispers.**

 **So with that in mind, Naruto moves towards** **Amalthea, who turns herself back into a Unicorn, surprising the Konoha-ninjas, Naruto hugs** **Amalthea around her neck and whispers that he's ready, with that the 2 separates from each other, with Naruto taking a few steps back,** **Amalthea's horn begins to glow and a bright light swallows Naruto.**

 **Once the light vanishes, standing in Naruto's place was another white Unicorn, with a blond mane, with a certain chibi-size fox on his back, showing that Naruto has been reborn into a Unicorn, as well as separated for the 9 tails, after saying farewell to the fox, the little Biju vanishes after thanking Naruto for getting rid of his hatred.**

 **After saying his final goodbye to the ninjas, both Naruto and** **Amalthea hug each other in a horse-like manner, then both moved to standing in front of the ninjas and bows their heads in both apologies and happiness for each other, the 2 then neighs, kicking their front legs in the air and gallops away towards the ocean, where the sea swallows them both, turning them into a wave leaving for parts unknown.**

* * *

 **After thinking about it, I always thought that Konoha and the Elemental Nations relayed too much on Naruto to sort out their own problems, so why not have Naruto fall in love with** **Amalthea and leave other people to sort out their own problems, don't get me wrong, Naruto has always been kind and caring, but people relayed too much on him, whether by tormenting him, hitting/bullying him or to be the brawn for them.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **Anyway, if anyone is interested in adopting this idea, please inform me so I can post an Announcement on who adopted it and what the title for it is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Last Unicorn.**


End file.
